Courier
This is still being actively discussed here: EQNL Forum Thread Talk:Courier Concept Principle : The main idea behind this idea is to provide a structured and safe way for players to transport Goods for each other. The system, by its very nature, encourages players to travel broadly to locations they may have never traveled to otherwise, all while earning a tidy sum of gold. Summary : A player that wishes to have Goods transported from one location to another can request that an available Courier pick up the Goods from a point of Origin, carry them to a specific Destination, and deposit them in a player-crafted Prop called a Mailbox. The task of posting a request for a Courier can be done using player-crafted Props that have been placed on a claim. What does the Courier DO? : In order for a Courier to begin a delivery task they must acquire a Courier Contract. The Courier Contract lists the details of the delivery task that the Courier must follow to achieve a Successful Delivery. #'Customer:' The player that created the Courier Contract. #'Origin:' The location of the Mailbox that the Courier must travel to in order to pick up the Goods to be delivered. #'Destination': The location of the Mailbox that the Courier must deposit the carried Goods into. #'Sealed Package/Goods:' A list of all the stuff that the Courier needs to carry from the Origin to the Destination. #'Expiration: '''The date and time that the '''Sealed Package '''must be delivered before in order for the Courier to achieve a '''Successful Delivery'. #'Reward: '''The amount of money that will be paid to the Courier when they achieve a '''Successful Delivery'. #'Collateral:' (Hardcore PvP ONLY) The amount of money that the Courier must pay in order to accept the Courier Contract. All of the Collateral is returned to the Courier upon a Successful Delivery. If the Courier Fails Delivery they forfeit the Collateral to Customer. : After accepting a Courier Contract from a Courier Board, the Courier travels to the Origin and opens the Mailbox to retrieve the Sealed Package or Goods. If the Courier is playing on a server where the core ruleset is PvE or Casual PvP, the Goods will be represented by a single Sealed Package item. If the Courier is playing on a server where the core ruleset is Hardcore PvP, the Goods themselves will be present in the Mailbox. The Courier places the Sealed Package/'Goods' from the Origin Mailbox into their inventory and then travels to the Destination and places the Sealed Package/'Goods' within the Mailbox there. If the Courier places the Sealed Package/'Goods' into the Destination Mailbox before the Expiration, the Courier achieves a Successful Delivery. A UI element pops up displaying a summary of the Successful Delivery including the amount of time it took to deliver the Sealed Package/'Goods' and how this impacts the Courier's Carry Cred (rating). The UI element also allows the Courier to give the Customer a discount of any amount before the Reward is paid to the Courier. Details Progression Training Successful Delivery : Successful Delivery is achieved when a Courier with a Courier Contract deposits the listed Sealed Package/'Goods' into a Destination Mailbox. This will add to their Carry Cred(rating), which helps Customers distinguish fast & reliable Couriers from other Couriers. High Carry Cred will essentially be a badge of honor for those that do the job well. : Upon Successful Delivery, the Courier has the option to give the Customer a discount of any amount from the Reward that is paid to the Courier. This is useful for guilds or for players that wish to differentiate themselves by allowing Customers '''to retain more of their money as a sign of good faith. Failed Delivery : '''Failed Delivery happens when a Courier remains disconnected from the game for more than 10 minutes or passes the Expiration time on a Courier Contract. This will subtract from their Carry Cred. : Upon Failed Delivery, the Courier Contract returns to the Courier Board for other Couriers to access. : (Hardcore PvP ONLY): The Courier forfeits all Collateral that they paid when they accepted the Courier Contract, and all of the Collateral is paid to the Customer. This is only applicable if the general consensus is that the Goods '''can be looted rather than the Sealed Package. Post Office (Undefined) :A claim on which a player or group of players has crafted and placed a Courier Board and Postal Hub. There is no other requirement whatsoever- the structure may take any form, as long as it contains these required Props it will qualify as a '''Post Office. Post Office'''s are displayed(optionally) with markers on every player's map similar to the way claim flags are shown. Player vs. Player / Player vs. Environment : The demands placed on a Courier in a Hardcore PvP server will be fundamentally different from those placed on a Courier in a PvE or Casual PvP server. PvE & Casual PvP ::: On a server where the core ruleset is PvE or Casual PvP death will not cause a '''Failed Delivery. The Courier can continue to attempt to deliver the Goods as long as the Courier Contract has not Expired. The Courier may forfeit a Courier Contract at any time, however, the Courier will also forfeit the Collateral that they paid to accept the Courier Contract. If the Courier voluntarily forfeits the Courier Contract the Collateral is paid to the Customer. Hardcore PvP :::On a server where the core ruleset is Hardcore PvP the Courier will be a prime target for unscrupulous players as well as enemy NPCs . If the Courier is killed the Collateral that they paid to accept the Courier Contract will be held in escrow until the Expiration of the Courier Contract. If the Courier recovers the Goods from the NPC or player that killed them and they deliver the Goods before the Courier Contract Expires their Collateral is refunded and they achieve a Successful Delivery. If the Courier Contract Expires and the Courier has not delivered the Goods their Collateral is paid to the Customer and the Courier achieves a Failed Delivery. :::If another player kills the Courier and they loot the Sealed Package from the Courier's corpse they can decide to either deliver the Sealed Package or wait for the Courier Contract to expire. If the Interceptor '''delivers the package their "Interceptor" statistic increases by 1 and they receive 40% of the '''Collateral 60% of the collateral is refunded to the Courier. : Credits : This Courier concept originated on the Liberation server general chat channel. It is the culmination of many hours of discussion between the following individuals including others whose names I'm sorry I don't recall... Arien, PopeUrban, Renalynn, Onshuu, Starminx, Andrii, Seanait, Sykara, Hammerli, Saeel, Dasilva, Devlan, Trok'blud, : Onshuu created this page to facilitate the refinement of this Player Idea into a form that can be easily consumed by the developer team of EQNL. I am steadily working on this, please help me flesh this out- I'm trying to keep it as accessible as I can. -Onshuu (talk) 21:23, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Game Mechanic